Um em Treze
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: "No início,os Santos de Ouro eram tão unidos que eram como Um só.Mas o Um dividiu-se em Treze,e jamais voltará a ser Um.E a Alma de Athena,a Protetora da Terra quebrou-se,e jamais unirá seus vários pedaços em Uma novamente."
1. Prólogo

E aeeee, povo!

Quanto tempo...

Bem, eu sei, eu sei que tenho muitas histórias em andamentos e fanfics de aniversário atrasadas...

Mas minhas férias estão me sendo muito inspiradoras

E faz tempo que eu estava com uma idéia meio sem sentido pra uma fanfic de Ano Novo. Só o Prólogo está completo, e não sei quando conseguirei terminá-la. Bem, ela não é bem uma fanfic de Ano Novo. Mas começa em uma virada de ano.

E eu realmente queria compartilhar o prólogo com vocês, saber se merece ou não que seja levada em frente... Não será bem uma história romântica... Decidi deixar o romance um pouco de lado...

Mas ainda assim, acho que vale a pena compartilhar com vocês.

Aproveitem, e espero sinceramente que gostem!

Dedicada à todos aqueles que conheço aqui no fanfiction, mesmo que não converse muito com a maioria, e a gente que admiro mesmo não tendo lido tudo, mas gostei do que li.

Margarida, Pure-Petit Cat, Krika Haruno, Metal Ikarus, Nube, Isis Silvermoon, Carol Coldibeli, Nahanara Yukina, e tantos outros cujos nomes me fogem ao momento: essa fanfic é para todos vocês e para quem quiser ler.

Um abraço!

**Um em Treze**

**Prólogo**

Athena observava seus cavaleiros com um semblante triste. Eram unidos numa falsa união, pois bastava a mais leve provocação para dividirem-se em tantos partidos que era impossível chegar-se a um acordo antes que um deles se ferisse, psicologicamente ou fisicamente. Aquela ceia de Ano Novo devia ser um momento de paz e confraternização, mas estava virando uma guerra.

Suspirou, sentindo-se derrotada ou cansada, não sabia direito, talvez fosse ambos, enquanto lembrava-se dos primeiros guerreiros que tinham ocupado as doze casas. Eram tão unidos, tão amigos, que nada os abalava. Ares tentara possuir todos, no mínimo inspirar-lhes a vontade de matá-la, mas era impossível, mesmo que um deles fosse meio "da pá virada". Ao se aproximar de um, os outros sentiam e expulsavam Ares. Porém, com o passar das eras, essa união, essa amizade, foi perdendo-se, até o ponto que Ares conseguiu possuir um dos cavaleiros.

Eram treze – Gêmeos sempre possuia dois guardiões, gêmeos, mesmo que somente um aparecesse – mas nesses treze, ela enxergava apenas um, mais poderoso do que se eles estivessem sozinhos.

Um ano atrás, por um momento fugaz, eles compreenderam o sentido da união, mas já haviam se esquecido.

O relógio antigo no salão começou a badalar. Todos pararam de brigar, de discutir, de falar, de comer, e silenciaram, contando as badaladas.

Uma...

Duas...

Três...

Quatro...

Cinco...

Seis...

Sete... Seus corações batiam rápido em seus peitos, ansiosos...

Oito...

Nove... Seus olhos marejavam-se. Era mais um ano de paz...

Dez...

Onze...

Doze...

Treze...

Treze badaladas?

As portas pesadas de carvalho abriram-se lentamente, deixando uma neblina estranha, cor de lua, entrar no salão e espalhar-se pelo chão.

Os quinze presentes levantaram-se, olhando para as portas atentamente. Não sentiam cosmos, mas uma estranha energia, pacífica, que eles não definiram o que era.

Treze pessoas entraram, usando mantos e capaz brancas, com os capuzes das capas ocultando os olhos, deixando ver apenas parte do rosto, que denunciava pertecerem a mulheres de peles pálidas e lábios azulados. Andavam de um jeito suave, mal movendo o corpo, parecendo que deslizavam pelo chão. Estavam organizadas num círculo.

Pararam e afastaram-se, deixando a vista uma décima quarta pessoa, uma menina de no máximo oito anos, de cabelos longos e ondulados caindo em refulgentes ondas de prata pelos ombros até a cintura, com a pele pálida como se jamais tivesse tomado sol, olhos de lua, claros, como se fosse cega, lábios azulados, usando uma longa túnica branca com a barra azul, deixando ver os pés pequenos e descalços. Seus braços finos eram cheios de marcas azuladas em forma das fases da lua. Segurava nas mãos, firmemente, uma ânfora de prata com desenhos azuis, de onde escapava uma luz prata.

- Olá, Athena. – disse com voz suave, refletindo sabedoria e alguém de tantos anos que era impossível contar, contrariando a aparência de infante.

- Selene. – a deusa murmurou, antes de aproximar-se da menina. – Está tudo bem? – seu tom de voz era preocupado quando abaixou-se para que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos da menina. Ela sorriu suavemente, oferecendo a ânfora para a deusa.

- Tudo seguindo a ordem que está definida desde o início dos tempos. – Athena olhou para a ânfora, cheia de um líquido prateado e brilhante, mas logo voltou a olhar para os olhos de lua de Selene. – Vamos, ponha as mãos na ânfora, Athena. Você ficou cinco gerações sem abençoar as almas dos cavaleiros com Lágrimas de Estrelas e orações, não me surpreende que o espírito de união entre os treze de Ouro tenha se perdido! – disse séria, esticando mais os braços.

Athena suspirou antes de levantar-se e dar as costas para Selene. Decidira não mais fazê-lo para que eles tivessem total liberdade sobre si, não com aquela sutil influência de suas bençãos.

Os olhos de Selene escureceram, como se fosse lua minguante, e de fato, do lado de fora, de repente metade da lua sumiu. A névoa rodeou-lhe e alongou, e no lugar de uma menina de oito anos, agora havia uma jovem de cerca quinze anos, a face séria. Os cavaleiros observaram aquilo, pasmos.

- Por quem me toma, Athena? Sei que não quer influenciar em suas decisões, mas não abençoar e proteger suas almas é como entregar a Terra aos seus inimigos! Sabes que só quero o seu bem! Sabes que só quero ajudá-la à proteger a Terra como teu pai Zeus pediu e meu pai Hipérion apoiou! – Selene deixou a ânfora em cima da mesa, avançando em direção a Saori de um jeito feroz. Os cavaleiros ameaçaram avançar, mas Saori os olhou de um jeito que os fez ficar onde estavam, enquanto as mulheres vestidas de branco bloquearam-lhes o caminho e sacavam armas diversas das mangas das vestes, os lábios crispados de um jeito ameaçador.

Athena ficou calada, apesar de virar-se para olhar Selene.

Selene segurou Saori pelos ombros, balançando-a.

- Sua alma está tão triste assim, Athena, de forma que queres se abandonar e deixar que os deuses lutem pela posse da Terra? Está tão desesperada por encontrar descanso que pouco lhe importa o que aconteça com o mundo, com os inocentes recém-nascidos e as crianças tão puras? – Selene berrou, em seguida soltando Athena.

Saori olhou para baixo de um jeito culpado, surpreendendo seus cavaleiros, a franja do cabelo roxo cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

Selene ofegou quando Saori não respondeu, os olhos arregalados, uma mão sobre o peito e a outra procurando apoio. Quando não encontrou, uma das jovens foi em seu auxílio, apoiando-a, enquanto o capuz escorregava pelos cabelos. Seus olhos eram de um azul-límpido como um lago, mostrando o passado para quem olhasse fundo neles. Seus cabelos eram brancos, da cor das estrelas, brilhantes e cacheados. Seus traços eram finos e elegantes. E suas orelhas, estranhamente pontudas. Brincos de prata em forma de estrelas adornavam suas orelhas, e enfeites de prata também adornavam seus cabelos.

- Mestra... – murmurou, preocupada. O som de sua voz era como o som do sussurro do vento sobre prados verdejantes.

- Estou bem, Aysel... – murmurou Selene em resposta, firmando-se sobre as pernas.

Aysel crispou os lábios em preocupação, colocando o capuz novamente e escondendo sua estranha beleza.

A névoa novamente cobriu Selene, encurtando, e novamente era uma menina de oito anos que estava ali, seus olhos eram novamente luas cheias e a lua do lado de fora estava cheia. Pegou novamente a ânfora.

- Athena... Rhamla viu os Titãs libertando-se e destruindo a humanidade. Tudo porque... Porque você trocou proteger a Terra para tê-lo de volta, Athena... Tudo porque você permitiu que sua alma se quebrasse... – Uma lágrima de prata escorreu pelo rosto de Selene e pingou no chão, e já não era mais líquida, mas sim prata pura e sólida. – Não permita que sua alma continue quebrada, Minha Amiga. O mundo irá quebrar-se ao seu lado... – Selene murmurou, estendendo a ânfora mais uma vez. Athena ignorou e deu-lhe as costas, saindo do salão.

Lágrimas de prata cairam abundante pelo rosto de Selene, enquanto a ânfora escorregava de seus dedos, espalhando o líquido prateado pelo chão. Seus olhos escureceram tal qual um eclipse, a névoa cobriu-lhe e partiu e agora havia uma mulher de cerca trinta anos, com o rosto tão triste que qualquer um choraria ao seu lado. E agora a lua escurecera como um eclipse. Os cavaleiros perceberam que lágrimas de prata escorriam pelos rostos das jovens que acompanhavam a deusa. Umas caíram de joelhos, cobrindo os rostos com as mãos pálidas, outras apoiaram Selene, cujas pernas tinham cedido. A deusa murmurava coisas desconexas enquanto prata sólida em forma de lágrimas abundava pelo chão.

- Perdi... Tentei e perdi... Está tudo perdido... A Terra se consumirá em fogo... A traição novamente penetrará entre aqueles que deviam proteger a Justiça... O Um dividiu-se em Treze... E jamais voltará a ser Um... A alma da Protetora quebrou-se... E não irá unir-se... – as lágrimas deixaram de ser gotas de prata para se tornarem gotas de ônix, e os cabelos de prata de Selene tornaram-se negros como a escuridão.

- Não, Mestra. Nós iremos unir os Treze... Tomaremos seu lugar, se preciso for... – Aysel dizia numa língua que os cavaleiros não compreendiam. A jovem acariciava os cabelos de sua deusa. – Mas não desista, Mestra Selene. – murmurou, apertando a deusa contra si.

- Não desisto, Aysel... Apenas... Vou descansar. – Selene sorriu. A névoa cobriu-lhe, e então, Selene não estava mais ali.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Oi povo!_

_Saiu rápido, eu sei... Tenshi anda inspirada, como já disse anteriormente. Acho que Um em Treze será atualizada frequentemente, ao menos até as minhas aulas voltarem... xD_

_Esse capítulo é um tantinho maçante, eu acho, porque é nele que as protetoras de Selene se apresentam. Tem umas bem louquinhas... Huahsuashuasuhs... Mas já vou contando, lentamente, um pouco do que espera por vocês._

**_Metal Ikarus: _**_Sim, meu caro, você ganhou dedicatória! Ainda não li todas as suas fics, mas me aguarde. Assim que eu conseguir acabar um tantinho com minha crise de inspiração, vou conseguir parar e terminar pelo menos de ler Fúrias de Ártemis. Me aguarde, logo alcanço a Saint Seiya Extreme! Huahauahuahuahua. Pois é, Selene quase não é lembrada... Isso é uma pena, porque ela é muito interessante. Não, o Ele não seria o Seiya. Preste atenção nas partes da história que vão estar em itálico ao longo dos capítulos, elas, lentamente, irão revelar - para os leitores - quem é esse Ele. Para os leitores, porque os cavaleiros ainda vão boiar por um tempo... Huahsuaasuhaushuashusa Ok, eu falo que vai puxar mais pra Lost Canvas =D_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo *-*_

_Mas o motivo do chororô e outras cositas só serão explicadas no próximo capítulo xD_

_Abraços!_

**Um em Treze**

**Capítulo 1**

_Seis Guerras Santas atrás, muito antes de Alone, Sasha e Tenma..._

_Athena estava vestida com sua Sagrada Armadura, Capricórnio de um lado e Pégasus do outro. E a frente deles, Hades, em seu real corpo, não o jovem mais puro que houvesse sobre a Terra. Pandora ainda não era necessária. Apenas os 108 espectros, e uma aliada poderosa que partiu quando conseguiu o que queria._

_E é de conhecimento geral que o que força Hades à escolher o jovem mais puro da Terra para reencarnar, tendo Pandora como a guardiã desde, foi que o Cavaleiro de Pégasus o feriu em Guerras Passadas._

_E foi nesta Guerra que isso ocorreu._

Aysel levantou-se, limpando o rosto e então olhou para os cavaleiros, que estavam estáticos. Eram incapazes de crer que Athena de fato ficara quieta enquanto Selene lhe fazia perguntas tão preciosas. A crença deles na deusa, depois de tudo o que tinham visto-a fazer, lhe impediam de acreditar que ela ficara em silêncio.

Ela então retirou a capa e o manto, deixando uma armadura prateada com o brilho das estrelas exposta. Cobria-lhe todo o corpo, com pontas saindo das ombreiras e das proteções das pernas, e duas adagas longas e gêmeas estavam presas nas proteções dos braços, preparadas para serem sacadas imediatamente.

- Prometi à Selene que vocês iriam aprender o sentido da união. E vou fazer isso, mesmo que na base da porrada. – seu olhar ficou um tanto ameaçador, e um sorriso sangrento, essa seria a palavra mais certa, desenhou-se nos lábios azulados. Ela já estralava os ossos das mãos, como quando alguém se prepara para socar outro alguém.

No entanto, outra das mulheres vestidas de branco colocou-lhe a mão no ombro. Aysel respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Sua expressão era impaciente, mas a outra conseguiu controlar-lhe.

Todas as acompanhantes de Selene levantaram-se, ficando frente a frente com os cavaleiros. A que parara Aysel foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

Ela tirou a capa e o manto. Sua armadura era semelhante à de Aysel, no entanto, era uma Morningstar que estava pendurada em sua cintura, com asas feitas de estrelas em suas costas. Seus cabelos eram cortados na altura da orelha, lisos, brancos como o de Aysel, as orelhas igualmente pontudas, no entanto, seus olhos eram negros com a pupila branca em forma de estrela.

- Meu nome é Aymelek. Sou a Estrela Polaris, a que guia as demais Estrelas de Selene e os perdidos. – ela apresentou-se e fez uma reverência aos cavaleiros. Milo a olhou e sentiu-se mal. Ela não parecia ser o tipo de mulher que aceitaria insubordinações. – Aysel...

Ela olhou de um modo repreensivo para Aysel, que mesmo de olhos fechados, sentiu o olhar e percebeu o tom de voz da irmã mais velha.

- Pff... Aysel, a Estrela Sirius, a mais fiel à Selene. – olhava para o alto, lamentando que o teto do Décimo Terceiro Templo fosse fechado e não lhe permitisse ver o céu. Apesar da recente demonstração de hostilidade, Máscara da Morte não se sentia bem com ela. A aura de fidelidade para com Selene que ela emanava lhe dava enjôos.

Alguém entre as que ainda ocultavam o rosto riu de modo sarcástico e histérico.

- Esqueceu de falar a mais cabeça-dura de todas, Aysel... – sua voz era cortante, e provocou arrepios na maioria dos cavaleiros. A Estrela Sirius a olhou irritada.

Ela tirou a capa e o manto, e Afrodite riu de modo satisfeito ao vê-la. Até aquele momento, as Estrelas de Selene tinham lhe impressionado com suas estranhas belezas, mas ela... Pfff. Devia estar entre os servidores de Lissa. Faltava-lhe beleza.

O cabelo, podia-se perceber que era ruivo, cortado bem rente à cabeça quase raspada, raspado de fato em certas partes, formando um desenho sem significado para eles. Tatuagens vermelhas cobriam seu rosto do nariz para cima, rodeando os olhos e marcando a testa, como se tivessem sido feitas com fogo. Pareciam espécies de letras. Os olhos eram dois rubis, com pupilas safira. As orelhas eram pontudas, no entanto, em seu riso histérico, perceberam dentes pontudos como os de um tubarão. Sua armadura possuía um brilho avermelhado, estrelas maléficas com sorrisos de tubarão adornavam suas ombreiras, e uma espada de com a lâmina denteada estava pendura em suas costas.

- Eu sou Rhamla, a Estrela Bellatrix, a oráculo de Selene. – e então, seu olhar recaiu sobre o cavaleiro de Peixes, seu sorriso irônico, enquanto andava até ele. – Aaaah, o narcisista de Peixes... Vi o Albafica de longe... Ele era muito mais bonito que você... E bem menos arrogante, pelo que percebia... – ela fez um muxoxo ao lembrar o cavaleiro, mas riu de forma sadicamente prazerosa ao ver o olhar de raiva do cavaleiro quando ela disse que Albafica era mais belo que ele.

- Retire o que disse. – disse com raiva, uma rosa vermelha surgindo em suas mãos e elevando o cosmo.

Shion suspirou de modo derrotado, enquanto Aymelek olhava para Rhamla como se jurasse que lhe arrancaria os braços se não resolvesse aquela situação e rápido.

A Estrela Bellatrix riu do cavaleiro e então o empurrou de leve com um dedo. Afrodite foi arrastado até atingir a parede com violência – metros e metros distante dela. Olhou para a jovem, estupefato, enquanto se levantava; ela sorria de modo suave e singelo, uma luz de doçura nos olhos.

- Nenhum de vocês poderão vencer a mim ou à minhas amigas enquanto não compreenderem o sentido da União e vocês Treze sejam como Um só, mesmo quando estão separados. Não poderão vencer nem o inimigo que virá antes dos Titãs se libertarem, o inimigo que virá tomar a Divindade de Athena e a Terra em troca do que quer que seja que ela queira de volta. – e então, aquela face singela sumiu. Dohko parecia ser o mais surpreso e foi o primeiro a manifestar-se.

- Quem é esse inimigo que virá antes dos Titãs? – ele segurou o braço de Rhamla, que o olhou um tanto surpresa.

No entanto, uma das jovens manifestou-se antes dela.

- Só saberão o nome desse inimigo quando os Treze forem como Um só. – ela tirou a capa e o manto. Sua armadura possuía desenhos que lembravam uma balança, e uma espada longa de dois gumes estava pendurada em sua cintura. Seus olhos estavam vendados, e seu cabelo caía liso e vermelho até a cintura. – Meu nome é Daima, a Estrela Al Na'ir, a juíza de Selene. – em seguida virou seu rosto para Kanon, cuja sensação ao olhá-la era de que ela era capaz de ver no mais profundo de seu coração, mesmo vendada.

- Mas... – Dohko ainda tentou arrancar algo, mas outra jovem, a mais baixa de todas, manifestou-se.

- Por favor, Dohko. Confie em nós. – ela tirou a capa e o manto, e o rosto era o de uma menina de no máximo dezesseis anos. O cabelo era negro e ia até os ombros, preso em diversas tranças. Os olhos eram duas safiras, com as pupilas brancas em forma de estrelas, e as orelhas pontudas. Sua armadura tinha um brilho azulado, com desenhos que lembravam flores com fadas brincando entre elas. Suas armas eram agulhas que as proteções dos braços atiravam. – Sou Ayperi, a Estrela Altair, a curadora de Selene. – Aiolia sentia-a cheia de paciência, e, por um instante, não entendeu como alguém podia ter tanta paciência. Era impossível.

Dohko soltou o braço de Rhamla e afastou-se. Suspirou, fechando os olhos, desejando que, ao abri-los, estivesse acordando de algo que pairava entre o sonho e o pesadelo, descobrindo que tinha bebido demais durante a Ceia e dormira com a cabeça no prato, como ocorrera na Ceia de Natal.

No entanto, sentiu uma mão suave em seu ombro, e ao abrir os olhos, encontrou uma das Estrelas sorrindo-lhe suavemente.

- Tenha determinação, Dohko de Libra. A mesma que tinha quando conheceu Tenma. – tirou a capa e o manto, mostrando que parte do rosto e do crânio tinha cicatrizes de queimaduras que não pareciam totalmente cicatrizadas. Na parte onde haviam as cicatrizes, o cabelo cacheado e branco não crescia. Apenas o olho esquerdo enxergava, de um verde-mar brilhante e cheio de vida. O outro, estava coberto pelas cicatrizes de queimadura. E apenas a orelha esquerda estava intacta: pontuda. A outra, as queimaduras tinham destruído a ponta. A armadura tinha sido trabalhada com desenhos que lembravam chamas. Diferente das que tinham se apresentado até aquele momento, não carregava arma alguma. – Sou Dincer, a Estrela Mirkaf, o fogo sagrado de Selene. – Dohko sentia uma espécie de compaixão pela jovem ao ver suas cicatrizes, aquilo o deixou mais confuso do que já estava.

- Como conseguiu essas cicatrizes? – ele perguntou, olhando-a atentamente.

Ela cobriu o lado direito do rosto com uma das mãos. Era o lado mais marcado. Sorriu suavemente, um sorriso cheio de determinação e nenhuma confusão.

- Ah... Isso... Foi quando deu a louca em Apolo alguns milênios atrás...

Aquela frase fez com que todos as olhassem de modo estupefato. Milênios? Seriam elas Protetoras fiéis de Selene há tanto tempo?

Aymelek ficou a frente delas e os olhou firmemente.

- Nós somos Elfas Estelares. Fomos selecionadas entre várias candidatas pela própria Selene para caminhar ao lado dela há tempos imemoriais. A cada uma de nós nos foi permitido escolher se ficaríamos ao seu lado pelo tempo de uma vida humana, ou seguir na imortalidade élfica até que morrêssemos em batalha. Nosso maior desejo era servi-la, e seguimos com nossa imortalidade. Os séculos passaram, e hoje, nossa raça já não mais existe. Somos as últimas. E continuaremos a servir Selene pelo resto da Eternidade. – sorriram suavemente uma para as outras, e todas pareciam confiar suas vidas à todas as companheiras de muitas batalhas. Como se, sendo Treze, ela lutassem como Uma só.

Ela aquele sentido de união que elas queriam ensinar a eles? Parecia impossível aos olhos de alguns.

E então, as apresentações continuaram.

A mais alta tirou a capa e o manto. O cabelo era azul, preso numa longa trança. Os olhos elam cor de chocolate, com pupilas brancas em forma de lua minguante, as orelhas pontudas. A armadura possuía desenhos que lembravam um coração palpitante, estrelas ninjas penduradas na cintura, um sorriso suave adornava-lhe os lábios. Kamus não gostou dela. Parecia ser alguém que se guiava pura e simplesmente pelas emoções.

- Meu nome é Dolunay, a Estrela Miaplacidus, o coração de Selene. – sorriu como eles só tinham visto os meninos de Bronze sorrirem. Uma delas puxou a ponta de sua trança, e ela olhou sorrindo para a jovem um tanto mais baixa que ela.

A Elfa tirou a capa e o manto, deixando o cabelo branco preso em maria-chiquinha à vista e olhos iguais aos de Aysel, sorrindo muito. Sua armadura possuía desenhos ondulantes e irregulares, como são os pensamentos. Uma espada de um gume só e lâmina curvada estava pendurada em suas costas.

- Esta é Ebediyet, a Estrela Mirzam, o pensamento de Selene. – a Estrela Mirzam fez uma reverência, sorrindo. Shaka sentia um grande pode nela, no entanto, aquela sensação de humildade que a percorria, como se ela fosse capaz de deixar que os outros a pisassem, lhe dava arrepios.

- Por que ela mesma não se apresenta? – Shaka perguntou. Se ela mesma não tinha se apresentado, devia ser muito submissa e ter medo de falar em público.

Mas mostrou-se que não era isso. Ela abriu bem a boca, mostrando apenas um toco do que fora a língua no fim da boca.

- Isso foi obra de Ártemis, na primeira vez que tentou tomar a Lua de nossa Mestra. Não suportou a voz da Estrela Mirzam, tão bela e acolhedora como o pensamento de Selene, então arrancou a língua de Ebediyet para nunca mais ouvir sua voz. Ayperi chegou tarde e não havia mais como devolver-lhe a língua. – a jovem que falou isso tirou a capa e o manto. Tinha o cabelo repicado, lilás com mexas negras. Os olhos eram amarelos com a pupila azul em forma de estrela. A armadura possuía pontos azuis e negros, de um jeito quase surreal. Uma foice estava pendurada em suas costas. Aiolos sentiu um arrepio ao olhá-la. Algo em seu olhar lhe dizia que ela não era de confiança, ao menos para eles. – Eu sou Ebru, a Estrela Alkaid, a destruidora de estrelas de Selene.

Uma das jovens colocou uma mão em seu ombro e sussurrou algo. Ambas riram muito de alguma piada própria, e então ela tirou a capa e o manto. A armadura era igual à de Ebru, exceto que eram pontos azuis e vermelhos. A foice era igual, e sua aparência, exceto pelos olhos, que eram negros, era igual à da outra. Shura sentiu um leve mal-estar ao olhá-la. Era como se estivesse olhando para Saga, à quem ele nunca mais suportara olhar depois que retornaram.

- Eu sou Edibe, a Estrela Sargas, a que se perdeu de Selene, mas retornou. – para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. "Se perdeu de" era uma metáfora para "traiu", e aquilo irritou Shura por um momento. Como todas podiam andar ao lado dela tão tranquilamente mesmo depois que ela traíra Selene uma vez?

- Edibe, pare de provocar Capricórnio! – a que disse isso tirou a capa e o manto. O cabelo vermelho estava preso num penteado rastafári, até a cintura, e olhos de prata derretida. A armadura possuía ponta de estrelas saindo das costas e das ombreiras, desenhos de estrelas de quatro pontas por toda a armadura. Duas facas de caça estavam penduradas em suas costas. – Eu sou Emine, a Estrela Wezen, a caçadora de Selene. – Saga sentiu-se incomodado com ela. Era como se ela fosse a mais segura de todas depois de Aysel.

Uma das duas que ainda faltavam se apresentar começou a pular feito uma criança, ansiosa, talvez. A que estava do seu lado suspirou e acenou para que ela fosse em frente. Ela tirou a capa e o manto, deixando a vista que, apesar da altura, seu rosto parecia o de uma menina de treze anos. Os olhos eram esmeraldas claras e brilhantes com diamantes em forma de espadas como pupilas, os cabelos eram fios de safira presos em tranças, curtos, caindo pelo rosto infantil. A armadura era brilhante, cheia de desenhos que lembravam uma guerreira sem medos. Uma espada que parecia grande demais para ela estava pendurada em suas costas, de dois gumes e folha larga. Por um instante, Mu se sentiu incomodado com toda aquela animação.

- Sou Firuze, a Estrela Deneb, a coragem de Selene! – fez uma reverência, e Milo tentou abafar um sorriso mas não conseguiu, e comentou com Máscara.

- Coragem mesmo... Uma criança com uma espada daquele tamanho... Vou ficar surpreso se conseguir levantá-la. – ele e Câncer começaram a rir feito loucos. Aymelek olhou para Firuze, analisando o que ela pretendia. Um sorriso frio e sádico estava nos lábios da Elfa. Suspirou e olhou para o teto. Conhecia Firuze há muito tempo, e sabia que nada a faria desistir de assustar os dois cavaleiros por zombarem dela e de sua espada.

Firuze tirou a espada das costas com apenas uma mão, e como se o peso não a incomodasse nem atrapalhasse para manejá-la, correu e a manejou para tentar acertar a cabeça dos dois. Ambos, ao verem aquela pesada espada em sua direção, pularam para trás, evitando a lâmina que se fincou no chão onde eles estavam segundos atrás. Olharam assustados para a Estrela Deneb. Ela sorria de modo sádico.

- Manejo essa espada há mais tempo do que vocês imaginam. Somos como um só. Não zombem de nós de novo, ou juro que vou usá-la para tirar o que vocês dois tem entre as duas pernas. – disse de modo sombrio antes de, facilmente, desfincou a espada do chão e a pendurou nas costas, voltando para o meio de suas amigas. Aquilo definitivamente assustou Mu.

A última que ainda ocultava o rosto virou-se para Firuze.

- Há milênios que digo isso e você não me ouve, mas vou dizer de novo: você tem de aprender a se controlar, Firuze. – Firuze riu e ignorou a outra. Ela sorriu com os lábios, como quem esperava aquilo, antes de tirar a capa e o manto. Podia-se dizer que era Firuze mais velha. A diferença era que seu cabelo estava solto e ia até os ombros em cachos irregulares. A armadura tinha desenhos que lembravam uma intransponível muralha, uma maça com espinhos pendurada em suas costas. – Eu sou Hafiza, a Estrela Nunki, a muralha de Selene. – fez uma leve reverência. Aldebaran sentia uma certa inquietação ao olhá-la. Ela parecia ser muito séria e centrada. Não era o tipo de pessoa com a qual ele gostava de passar o tempo.

Aymelek foi a frente e abriu os braços.

- Nós somos as Estrelas de Selene, suas eternas protetoras e companheiras. – sorriu, mas então seu rosto ficou sombrio. – E agora que já sabem quem nós somos, é melhor nos sentarmos e discutirmos a atual situação.

**Notas:**

_Selene: A lua._

_Hipérion: Um titã, pai de Selene, a Lua, Hélios, o Sol, e Éos, a Aurora. É também um Deus Solar primitivo._

_Os nomes de todas as Estrelas, exceto o de Rhamla (Que não lembro onde vi O.o') são turcos._

_Os nomes de estrelas usadas, segundo essa lista (HTTP :/www. cosmobrain. com. br/res/estbril. HTML) estão entre as 50 mais brilhantes (é só tirar os espaços). O que cada uma significa, foi escolhido meio ao acaso, fiquei com preguiça de ver o significado dos nomes xD_

_Se alguém perguntar quem é Zeus, Apolo e Ártemis, vou mandar ler Percy Jackson ¬¬_

_As partes na história que estiverem em itálico se referem a Guerra Santa de Seis Guerras Santas atrás._

_No prólogo, eu disse "Cinco Gerações de Cavaleiros", e agora falei em Guerra Santa. Pra explicar: uma Geração de Cavaleiros equivale à uma Guerra Santa, ao menos é como eu decidi fazer. Ou seja, Athena abençoava as almas dos cavaleiros com um intervalo médio de 200 à 250 anos. Assim dá pra entender melhor o quanto faz tempo que ela está sem abençoar as almas deles. Ah, a Guerra Santa à que me refiro é com Hades, com mais nenhum outro deus._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Oi de novo!_

_Demorou um pouco mais que o I, mas tava me dedicando um tantinho assim ao meu livro. Ele tem comunidade no Orkut e se chama Teorias de Conspiração 8D É uma história bem doida de uma garota completamente louca que descobre ser uma Fada e ganha amigos Elfos, Doppelgängers, Fravashis e outros estranho, e tem um irmão mais velho super ciumento e um cachorro de estimação (que na verdade é uma mantícora) chamado Despertador xD Tudo em primeira pessoa da visão da personagem louca chamada Stacy. (momento propaganda off)_

**_Metal Ikarus: _**_Serei forte e perseverarei! Mas vou demorar mais, minhas aulas começam dia 25 e esse ano tenho de me preparar pro monstro do Vestibular... T_T Uhu *-* Sim, I LOVE DRAGÕES DE ETHER! Aliás, qualquer coisa viajada na batatinha e na maionese é do meu agrado xD Mande mais reviews enormes, Tenshi gosta *-* Acho que vai ser difícil pegar quem é o cara, já que vão ser mais doze partes em itálicos "especiais", no mesmo estilo da desse capítulo. Só não sei se será uma para cada capítulo... Depende do andamento da fic, que ainda não está tão bem definido nessa minha cabeça de jamelão xD. Sim, pisou no calo do Dite e vai pisar muito mais. xD E veremos mais interações Lost Canvas, um nominho aqui, outro ali xD... Sim, criei cada uma delas. No começo, pensei em fazer de fichas por causa delas... Mas aí eu fiquei "Não vai dar certo... Eu preciso de personagens de jeitos especifícos para serem opostos de certos cavaleiros. De ficha não vai dar certo, sempre vai ter alguém que não é o oposto que preciso..." Percy Jackson é muito massa *-* Finalmente eu li o último livro sábado passado xD Tava enrolando porque sabia que ia ficar um gostinho de "quero mais" u.u Já me surgiu até ideia pra fanfic X.x Quero só ver como vou fazer, nem terminei de planejar minha fic de Avatar e de Harry Potter ¬¬'... Kamus é um chato de galocha, essa é a grande verdade! Um mala sem alça, sem zíper e sem rodinha ù.u Sim sim, pobre Ebi. Mas eu queria uma personagem realmente diferente! Mais um motivo pra fichas não ter dado certo. Sempre vem personagens estonteantes, eu precisava de umas mais judiadas pela vida de protetora de deusa... u.u Neh? xD Edibe é uma desgraça, mas é aquela desgraça que dá exemplo e que sabe e admite que faz burrada xD Como eu mencionei antes, essa não será uma história exatamente romântica, mas Tenshi ainda não definiu bem todos os rumos... Mas o que vou destacar é o drama *-*. Ufa! Que bom que não ficou massante! Não sei porque, mas capítulos onde só dá apresentação de personagem tende a ser massante... Os meus, pelo menos xD_

_Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo 2!_

_Beijos!_

**Um em Treze**

**Capítulo II**

_Pégasus. Surgiu do sangue da Medusa após Perseu decapitá-la._

_Perseu. Um dos mais queridos protegidos de Athena. Justamente por isso foi escolhido por ela para que sua alma sempre encarnasse no Cavaleiro de Pégasus quando a Guerra Santa contra Hades fosse acontecer. O segundo mais fiel de todos os Cavaleiros até seis Gerações atrás. Hoje, o mais fiel e o mais querido._

- Shion, Mestre do Santuário. Não é necessário que você aprenda o sentido da união. Essa é uma lição específica para os treze cavaleiros. Sua missão é outra. – sua voz tinha um tom triste. Os cavaleiros tinham vontade de falar, palavras subiam-lhe à boca, mas algo nas Elfas, depois de tudo o que viram, os impedia. – A Alma de Athena está despedaçada. Suportou Cinco Gerações de Cavaleiros, mas despedaçou-se. O período que ficou presa no Vaso Sagrado... Disseram-lhe muitas coisas. Ela deixou de crer que vocês são capazes de serem como Um só. A cada dia, um pedaço de sua alma se perde pelo mundo. Podem ser recuperados, mas apenas se os Treze forem como Um, e que até lá ela não tenha se perdido completamente. À você, Shion, cabe a missão de atrasar o máximo possível que ela se perca por completo. Precisaremos de tempo para ensinar o sentido da união à esses treze cabeças-duras... – Aymelek disse tudo aquilo lentamente, olhando para a ânfora de Selene à sua frente. Ela e as amigas recolheram o que puderam das Lágrimas de Estrelas e colocaram a ânfora em cima da mesa. Não estava mais cheia. Mal chegava à metade.

Shaka analisava as jovens, sentia seu cosmo e aquela outra misteriosa energia que havia nelas. Era como se seus cosmos fossem um só enquanto estavam perto uma das outras. E quando estavam longe, escorria de uma para a outra.

- Como espera que eu faça isso? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando atentamente para Aymelek. Ela sorriu, olhando para ele como uma irmã mais velha olhando para o irmão mais novo.

- Você com certeza vai pensar em algo. Mas tem de ser rápido. Mesmo que a alma dela não se perca por completo, minha mestra não suportará muito tempo. – seu sorriso tinha se tornado triste, enquanto as demais Elfas seguravam as lágrimas.

- E não esqueça Gaia, Aymelek. Se ela perceber algo... – Rhamla fez uma careta, batendo com as unhas na mesa de forma ritmada.

- Poderiam nos explicar melhor? – foi a vez de Mu falar. O cavaleiro de Áries estava sério, e prestava atenção às expressões das Estrelas.

Foi Aysel quem se expressou, antes de qualquer uma das amigas.

- Athena é a protetora da Terra. Mas, caso ela caía, ou esteja em sério perigo de isso acontecer, Selene e Gaia prometeram ajudar. Selene se fechou num sono longo, para proteger a Terra e sua vida. Isso consome lentamente o seu cosmo. Vai durar no máximo dois meses. E Gaia... Se Athena cair, ela tem permissão de lutar contra aquele que vencer Athena, para tomar o controle da Terra. Se Athena cair, uma arranja o tempo e a outra toma a Terra de volta. – ela fez uma pausa e olhou para o teto. Respirou fundo, no entanto, quem continuou foi Edibe.

- Mas, se Athena entregar a Terra de mão-beijada, elas não vão poder fazer nada. Por isso, se Gaia descobrir... – mas não foi ela que terminou. Foi Shaka.

- Se Gaia descobrir antes que o inimigo venha buscar a Terra e a Divindade de Athena, ela mesma virá e obrigará Athena, mesmo que pela força, a lhe entregar a Terra. – não era um quadro muito bonito de imaginar. Gaia só não destronara Zeus porque eram muitos deuses contra ela. Mas Gaia contra uma única deusa... Era óbvio que ela sairia vencedora.

- Exato. Por isso vocês devem aprender a ser como Um só, para poderem ir atrás dos pedaços da Alma de Athena que se perderam e vencerem o inimigo quando ele vier. – Ebru tinha se levantado e estava séria. Olhava para os cavaleiros como se eles fossem os culpados de tudo.

- Dolunay, Ebediyet, façam as honras. – Aymelek disse, levantando-se junto das demais.

As duas acenaram com a cabeça, ficando de frente uma para a outra, unindo as mãos espalmadas e erguendo-as acima da cabeça, para então encostarem as testas. Dolunay começou a recitar algo sem sentido para os cavaleiros, enquanto aquela energia estranha que vinha de Ebediyet aumentava cada vez mais, até um ponto que os cavaleiros não conseguiam mais manter os olhos abertos. A Elfa brilhava tal qual uma estrela, embora em proporções menores. Mas, ainda assim, brilhava demais para os olhos dos cavaleiros.

Os cavaleiros, exceto Shion, sentiram algo pesar em seus pulsos, e quando Ebediyet parou de brilhar e eles olharam, haviam pulseiras de prata, com os nomes das Elfas, cada pulseira com um nome diferente. Olharam intrigados para as pulseiras e então para as Elfas. Seus pulsos também possuíam pulseiras de prata, foi o que eles viram antes que elas voltassem a sentar-se.

- O que... São essas pulseiras? – Saga deixou a voz soar duvidosa, analisando a pulseira com cuidado.

- O sentido da união não se baseia em pessoas perfeitas que são amigas, mas sim em pessoas que respeitam as diferenças um do outro e, assim desenvolvem sua amizade. Um deve suprir, com as suas qualidades, os defeitos do outro. Um encaixe perfeito. – Dolunay começou, e então passou a palavra para Aymelek.

- É assim a primeira lição. Nas pulseiras de vocês, está gravado o nome daquela de nós que é o seu perfeito oposto. Vocês deverão aprender a suprirem os defeitos um do outro. Precisarão ficar em harmonia perfeita. Equilíbrio perfeito. Talvez até descubram que possuem mais em comum do que imaginam... – ela sorriu de um jeito um tanto sarcástico.

Os cavaleiros olharam para os nomes gravados. Uns bufaram, insatisfeitos, e saíram do Templo, indo para suas respectivas casas. Outros, apenas suspiraram de um jeito conformado. Mas apenas um falou.

- E como vamos saber que alcançamos esse equilíbrio? – Dohko perguntou, sério.

Rhamla sorriu e disse antes de Aymelek.

- Vocês saberão. – e então se levantou e saiu do Templo, sentando nos degraus da escadaria que levava a Peixes e observando o céu.

Os demais cavaleiros passaram por ela, indo dormir, enquanto as demais Estrelas se espalhavam ao seu redor, olhando para o alto, para as demais Estrelas.

Ebediyet cutucou Rhamla. Em seus olhos azul-lago e límpidos, Rhamla leu a pergunta que a Estrela Mirzam fazia. E então sorriu, abraçando-a pelos ombros e voltando a olhar para as Estrelas.

- Sim, Eb. Tenho certeza de que nossas Irmãs lá no alto olham por Mestra Selene e por nós.

A outra Elfa sorriu, devolvendo o abraço e apoiando a cabeça no ombro da Estrela Bellatrix. Torcia para que tudo desse certo. Para que conseguissem fazê-los compreender o sentido da União na prática. E que conseguissem fazê-lo antes que Selene se esgotasse.

XxX

Afrodite olhava para a pulseira com raiva. Tentara tirá-la de todo jeito, mas não adiantava: não sabia do que era feita, mas sabia que não conseguiria tirá-la.

E o nome gravado nela apenas o irritou mais.

Rhamla. A Estrela Bellatrix. Não entendia em que ponto eram completos opostos, mas sabia que ela o irritava demais e que a detestava. Nunca conseguiriam ficar em "harmonia perfeita".

E então, sentiu uma súbita tristeza ao pensar nisso. Uma tristeza que o deixou com mais raiva ainda.

Se o que elas diziam era certo, se não conseguisse conviver com ela, respeitando as diferenças, a Terra é que poderia sofrer.

Suspirou, se jogando debaixo das cobertas.

Odiava quando seu signo o fazia lembrar que ele tinha uma consciência. Uma consciência muito pesada naquele momento.

XxX

Kamus olhava para sua pulseira com um claro ar de insatisfação. Dolunay.

Por algum acaso aquilo indicava que ele só se guiava pela razão, enquanto ela se guiava pelas emoções? Uma indireta que dizia "Acorda, criatura! Ser de gelo não ta na moda e afasta todo mundo!".

Suspirou de jeito enfadado, apagando a luz do abajur e adormecendo como se não existisse coisa mais importante que sua biblioteca e os livros nela contidos.

E, de fato, na cabeça de Aquário, não existia nada mais importante.

XxX

Shura mal chegara em casa e já estraçalhara alguns pratos e copos, atirando-os contra a parede como se fosse um divertido jogo.

Em sua pulseira, estava gravado "Edibe". Como esperavam que ele convivesse em harmonia com uma traidora? Ele sequer olhava na cara de Saga, e esperavam que ele a respeitasse?

Elas deviam estar ficando loucas! Aquilo era impossível!

Deixou os cacos espalhados pela cozinha e pela sala, não apenas pratos e copos, mas vasos também, e assim que chegou ao quarto, o abajur saiu voando pela janela.

Atirou-se na cama e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. Mas não dormiu.

Estava irritado demais para isso.

XxX

Milo olhava para o nome na pulseira com uma expressão indefinível no rosto. Mas por dentro, sentia um certo desespero. Era o nome de Aymelek, a líder das Estrelas de Selene.

Tinha a sensação que sua vida calma de sombra e água fresca ficaria terrivelmente mais complicada.

Era impossível que houvesse algo em comum entre eles.

XxX

Dohko olhava para o nome gravado, Dincer, com uma mistura de confusão, apreensão e carinho. Como poderia ela ser o seu completo oposto?

Vislumbrara os nomes nas pulseiras de alguns cavaleiros, e podia afirmar que teriam sérios problemas para conviverem em harmonia perfeita.

Mas onde ele e Dincer eram opostos?

XxX

Aiolos estava deitado, olhando para o teto onde estrelas que brilhavam no escuro estavam pregadas. Ebru. Era esse o nome em sua pulseira.

Tinha a sensação que ela era o tipo de pessoa que nunca se sabe o que está pensando, um tanto impossível de se confiar. Mas o que o intrigava era seu título. A Destruidora de Estrelas.

Qual seria o motivo desse título?

XxX

Shaka meditava entre as Árvores Gêmeas, tentando entender onde ele e Ebediyet eram oposto e onde eram semelhantes.

Admitia que estava um tanto surpreso pela Estrela ter tido a língua arrancada, mas aquilo não era motivo para ela agir como se o mundo pudesse pisar nela e fosse ficar quieta enquanto isso.

Talvez o grande poder entre ela e ele fosse a semelhança.

E o oposto, ele não deixava ninguém pisar nele.

XxX

Aiolia parecia um filhote de gato confuso, que olha para um arranhador que acabou de ganhar, mas não sabe o que fazer com ele, afinal, o sofá lhe serve bem para arranhar suas unhas, embora não entenda porque os donos não gostam disso. Era isso que a expressão de seu rosto dizia.

Ayperi, era esse o nome gravado. Como eles podiam ser opostos?

Ele só sabia dizer que estava ansioso para conhecê-la.

Tentava entender porque alguns agiam como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo.

Para que não querer conhecê-las e conviver com elas? Estariam fazendo aquilo em nome da Terra e daqueles que viviam nela!

E por isso, em nome das crianças que haviam naquele mundo, ele estava disposto à passar por aquela experiência.

XxX

Máscara olhava para a pulseira de forma assassina. E para espairecer um pouco e esquecer aquela situação, decidiu passear um pouco pelo Yomotsu. Não me pergunte como andar no meio de gente caminhando para o Tártaro num cenário desolado pode ajudar alguém à espairecer.

O nome gravado era Aysel, a "cachorrrinha de Selene", como ele a apelidara. Afinal, Sirius é nome de cachorro e cachorro é animal fiel. E, se ela era a "mais fiel à Selene", ela era, portanto, uma cachorrinha que late e não morde porque o dono não deixa.

Seria divertido ficar insultando Selene para ver como ela reagiria...

XxX

Saga estava deitado em sua cama, refletindo no nome gravado e na pessoa detentora daquele nome. Emine.

A segurança que ela lhe passara era incrível. Como se ela tivesse certeza que, não importava o que viria a acontecer, ela sempre tinha certeza do que fazer, de como proceder diante da intempéries da vida e do destino.

O oposto dele. Depois que voltara a vida, após trair Athena duas vezes, ele já não estava certo do que era, o que fazia ou faria. E se Ares tentasse possuí-lo novamente? E se traísse Athena novamente? Ele não sabia como reagira.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer da vida.

XxX

Kanon estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, pensativo, com uma caneca cheia de cappuccino à sua frente. Daima, era esse o nome em sua pulseira.

Ela era, numa palavra, estranha. Aquela sensação de que era capaz de saber tudo que se passava em sua mente e em seu coração lhe assustava. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como podiam serem completos opostos.

Algo nela o fazia ter vontade de se aproximar para descobrir mais, mas ao mesmo tempo o afastava, como se algo quisesse que ele ficasse longe.

Ah, à quem queria enganar?

Ele estava morrendo de medo dela, daquele rosto sem expressões e dos olhos vendados.

XxX

Aldebaran sentiu algo que não soube definir se era alívio ou desespero ao ver que o nome em sua pulseira era o nome de Hafiza.

Algo nela que ele não sabia definir o que o deixava temeroso. Ele não tinha idéia de como ela agiria. Ela podia parecer séria e centrada como ele jamais soubera ser quando fora de uma batalha, mas quem vê cara não vê coração, já dizia sua mãe.

E era justamente pela lembrança da mãe que se esforçaria para conviver com ela em equilíbrio. Para que a Terra continuasse a existir e sua mãe pudesse continuar a viver nela, mesmo que ele nem soubesse mais se ela estava viva ou morta.

XxX

E Mu, o pacato e calmo Mu, que mal conseguia controlar Kiki um tempo atrás, via que sua vida iria virar de cabeça para baixo.

Se Firuze fosse alguns milênios mais jovem, até entenderia seu jeito de agir. Mas não. Ela tinha idade para ser sua ancestral em algum ponto remoto do passado.

Toda aquela animação o fazia pensar que teria de voltar a lidar com Kiki, antes do menino tomar um pouco de juízo pela convivência com Shiryu.

No entanto, parecia que nem a convivência era capaz de aplacar o jeito animado de Firuze.

Suspirou derrotado, se deixando cair na capa, adormecendo imediatamente. Estava cansado, isso era um fato.

XxX

Olhava com um sorriso malicioso para as doze casas.

- O que me diz, mãe? – olhou para a mulher de cabelos e olhos da cor da noite: negros, mas com um toque de azul marinho. Um longo manto negro cobria-lhe o corpo, um véu fino e semi-transparente cobrindo a cabeça e caindo pelos ombros.

- Acho que em breve será a hora de dar a Athena o que ela quer... Em troca da Terra. Espero que não tenha judiado demais das almas... – seus olhos eram como uma noite de inverno: belos, mas traiçoeiros, apenas esperando que as nuvens da tempestade de neve chegassem.

A jovem ao seu lado de cabelos vermelhos apontando para todos o lados e olhos que ficavam mudando de cor sorriu de um jeito insano, louco. E seus cabelos e olhos apenas reforçaram essa impressão.

- Fique tranqüila, mãe... Não sou como o mano que gosta tanto de maltratar almas de Cavaleiros... – a mulher sorriu, e percebeu que a jovem queria falar mais alguma coisa.

- Diga, filha, o que foi?

- Posso me divertir um pouquinho com os Cavaleiros e as Estrelas? Assim, podemos impedir também que eles sejam como Um como os antigos foram... – ela parecia um cachorro pedindo comida. A mais riu levemente antes de responder.

-Pode, mas amanhã... Vamos deixar que eles tenham a falsa impressão de que podem impedir o que está tecido... – a mais nova sorriu de um jeito como criança que acabou de ganhar o doce favorito depois de muito pedir.

A mulher sorriu, e então, as sombras da noite engoliram ambas.

_E eu sempre esqueço de falar de alguém..._

_Lissa é a deusa da loucura na mitologia grega, filha de Nix, a noite, irmã de Tânatos, Hypnos e mais outros seres estranhos da mitologia xD_

_E não me perguntem da onde saiu a descrição da cara do Olia! xD Nem eu sei! Simplesmente surgiu! xD_

_Descobri onde vi Rhamla xD __É Africano e significa Oráculo xD_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_PS: Vi no Story Traffic que bastante gente ao menos começa a ler. Por favor, se leu até aqui, deixa um review. Nem precisa cadastrar! Só diz o que tá achando! Como o Pedro _ Almada do Nyah! disse no capítulo 2 de Inspirados - O Andarilho do Tempo: Meu cérebro é o Popeye e os reviews são o espinafre xD_


End file.
